


A Vulcan Kick In The Pants

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol gets Trip on the right track. (04/12/2007)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Takes place shortly after 3.10 "Similitude" and ignores the T'Pol/Trip implications of the 3rd and 4th seasons. So I guess it's really AU. I always hated the way TPTB screwed up the Archer/Tucker relationship (the destruction is especially noticeable in 2.22 "Cogenitor"), so this is my way of fixing things.  


* * *

T'Pol noticed that Trip was even more tense than usual as she began his neuropressure session. There was no trace of the friendly warmth that he normally radiated despite his overwhelming grief for his sister. When she noticed that he was not relaxing at all, was failing to follow appropriate breathing techniques, and was beginning to tremble, she decided to confront him.

"Trip," she began softly. "Would you like me to stop?"

For a moment there was no answer. When Trip did respond, he sounded like he was on the verge of crying. "What did you say?"

"Trip, please tell me what is distressing you."

Trip turned his head to face her for a moment before turning away quickly. "I don't think you'd understand my mixed-up emotions."

"Perhaps you are right. But I have noticed that humans often report feeling better after having discussed whatever is bothering them."

Trip began to tremble again. He stood up and began to pace the floor of her quarters. "OK. You want to know what's going on? Everything is wrong. Jon hates me. He is...he was my best friend. I even had hopes that someday it'd be more than that." Trip paused in his pacing. "Do you know what I mean?"

T'Pol nodded. "I believe so. You wished to have an intimate sexual relationship with him?"

"Yeah. Well, I just can't take him hating me anymore. He told me this afternoon that he had Sim created just because Enterprise needed her Chief Engineer, not for any personal reasons." Tears were welling up in Trip's eyes and his fists were clenched. "Ever since the Cogenitor he's hated me. Maybe I could handle loosing Lizzie. Maybe I could handle losing Jon. But I can't handle losing both."

Suddenly Trip dropped himself to the floor and began crying in earnest. "God, I wish he hadn't created Sim. I'd be dead by now, and all this pain would be over. Maybe I'd even get to see Lizzie again." That thought sent him crying harder. He lay down on the floor and curled into a fetal position, sobbing and trembling.

T'Pol was horrified. First, she did not know what to do. It seemed that she had not anticipated the magnitude of Trip's despair, or she would have recommended he speak with Phlox or someone with more training in human psychology than she had. She was also puzzled by the realization that Archer had been treating Trip poorly for a long time, but in the first year and a half of their mission he obviously cared for Trip and treated him especially kindly. Why had Archer begun to hurt Trip so much? As she thought on these issues, and tried to come up with something to say to Trip, she suddenly noticed the crying had stopped. She looked at Trip closely. He was asleep. She had heard humans talk of someone "crying themselves to sleep", but she had never seen it happen. Perhaps it was for the best, she thought. Studying him she felt a flash of anger for what Trip had been suffering. Not even realizing that she was out of uniform, she headed to the captain's quarters and rang the bell.

Archer opened it, Porthos at his heels. He looked at T'Pol and his face grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Uh, it's late, I was going to sleep. I mean..."

T'Pol couldn't figure out why he was being so difficult. Then a theory arose.

"If you think I am here to seduce you, you are gravely mistaken." Her voice was icy and bordered on insubordination.

"Umm...No! No, that's not...I'm very tired. What do you need to discuss?"

"I advise you to let me in as the topic of conversation is not one you would want the crew to overhear." She said severely.

Archer stepped back into his quarters, picking up Porthos as he did so. T'Pol followed him in. Archer was clinging to Porthos so tightly that the dog yelped. "Sorry, boy," Archer said, lowering him to the floor.

He gestured T'Pol to a chair and sat down on his bed. "OK. Whatever's wrong you've got to tell me. I'm getting scared."

T'Pol was puzzled. He didn't sound very commanding. He sounded more frantic. Maybe seeing him when he was short on sleep was not a good idea. But then she remembered Trip sleeping in her quarters and became resolute.

"One of the crew is having borderline suicidal thoughts," she stated plainly.

"What? Who?"

T'Pol continued as if he hadn't spoken. "After listening to them I believe that you have intentionally caused them so much emotional distress that they view this as a viable option."

Archer looked aghast. "You're way out of line. I don't mistreat the crew. Who are you talking about?"

T'Pol wished she had thought of a logical way to explain. She hoped Trip would forgive her for her betrayal of his confidence.

"Why did you treat Commander Tucker so harshly after the incident with the Cogenitor?"

"What? You mean Trip is the one. Oh my God! Because of the Cogenitor?"

T'Pol was finding it more and more difficult to get anywhere with Archer. "Please answer my question," she said firmly as if he were a child.

Her tone seemed to work, as Archer took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "He told me that he did what he thought I would have done if I'd been in the same situation. I told him he was completely wrong and I refused to speak to him for a while. But it was only because he was right!"

"I must not be hearing you correctly. You told him he was wrong and mistreated him when in fact he was correct?"

"Yeah. I was embarrassed over all the times I've let my view of human morality affect the way I've treated alien societies. I couldn't deal with the realization that I might have made the same mistake." Archer lowered his head, breaking eye contact. "But that's not totally why I had to stop talking to him."

"What is the full explanation?"

"He was so sad after the incident I wanted to...oh, what the hell...I wanted to take him in my arms and hold him."

T'Pol pondered this for a moment. "So you too wished to take the relationship to a further level?"

"I...what do you mean 'I too"?"

T'Pol ignored him. "And since you cared for him so much," she continued, her voice dripping with scorn, "you decided to hurt him and break contact with him. Furthermore, when his sister died you did not comfort or console him. And then, after you had Sim created, you told Trip that you didn't do it for personal reasons; that it was only because Enterprise needed her Chief Engineer. Yes, you definitely show your friendship well, Captain."

Archer glared at her. "That's quite enough, Sub-Commander." He was in full Captain mode.

T'Pol didn't blink. "Yes, I'd say it is. Enough to make a man who was in love with you so depressed that he wishes he were dead."

Archer's face paled. "In love with me? He wishes he were dead? How do you know?"

"During neuropressure this evening he broke down. He even, I believe the term is "cried himself to sleep."

"Where is he?"

"I left him in my quarters."

Archer was trembling now. "I avoided him because I thought he was hopelessly straight and that I would ruin our friendship if I told him I was attracted to him."

"Straight?" T'Pol queried.

"Interested in heterosexual relationships only."

T'Pol nodded.

Archer combed his fingers through his hair making him look even less authoritative T'Pol thought. Taking a deep breath he asked, "Do you think he seriously wants to die?"

The Vulcan considered the question. "I do not have training in human psychology, Captain. However, I believe suicide is against the Commander's make-up. Still, he definitely wished for non-existence this evening. I am not sure that he is stable enough to avoid reaching that goal."

Archer drew in a deep breath. "I've got to see him. And I've got to talk to him."

T'Pol agreed. "I concur. However, I think the less you mention of my involvement the better. If you sincerely care about him as much as you claim you will have to make drastic changes to prove it to him."

"I'm going to take us both off the duty roster for tomorrowâ€”I guess today since it's so late--and I'll just let us talk."

T'Pol nodded in assent. "I shall alert Lt. Hess that she is in charge of engineering." Archer stood up. "Let's get Trip back to his quarters."

When they reached T'Pol's cabin, Trip was still asleep. Archer looked at the curled up form of his best friend and felt sick for the way he'd been treating him. Before he was aware of it, T'Pol had lifted Trip up in her arms and was carrying him out the door. "Where are you going?"

"You said to bring him back to his quarters."

"Yes, but I don't think he'd like being carried like a baby down the hall."

"I believe," she said coolly, still walking down the corridor, "he would be even more uncomfortable to wake up and have to deal with you on the short amount of sleep he's had tonight."

By the time she was done speaking, she had already reached the engineer's quarters. Archer palmed the door open and T'Pol laid Trip gently down on his bed. She looked at Archer. " I hope you can smooth things over at the very least."

"Me too," Archer said softly as the door closed behind her. He pulled a blanket up over Trip, cancelled Trip's alarm, and went and sat in the chair.

***

Archer was awoken by a cry. Trip was calling out "Lizzie! No Lizzie I'm sorry. It's all my fault." He kept repeating the phrases, his voice getting more desperate with each repetition.

Finally Archer decided to act. He went over to the bed and gently laid his hands on Trip's shoulders. "Trip, wake up. Trip, you're having a nightmare. Come on."

Trip bolted upright. He looked at Archer in confusion. "Jon? I mean Captain?"

Archer realized Trip had sounded the whole word out; instead of the usual "Cap'n" that was Trip's nickname for him. What had he done to their friendship? He looked at Trip's wide-eyed, puzzled expression.

"You were having a nightmare."

"Yeah. I get them every night. That doesn't explain what you're doing in my room." He tilted his head. "In fact, I don't even know how I got to my quarters. The last thing I remember was seeing T'Pol for a neuropressure session. What's going on?"

Jon drew in a deep breath. "It's a bit complicated. Maybe you should get some sleep and we'll talk later."

"Like hell we will!" Trip exploded. "You have no right being in my cabin in the middle of the night. What is going on?"

"Calm down," Archer said. He knew he was making things worse rather than better. "Trip, you've got to listen to me and believe me when I sayâ€”"

Trip's face had drained of all color. "Something's happened to the rest of my family, is that it?"

"No, no," Archer reassured.

Suddenly Trip noticed the chronometer. "I'm late for my shift and so are you!"

"I took us off the duty roster because I wanted the chance to talk with you," Archer explained.

Trip's face flushed and he jumped out of bed. "Get out of here! I know what's going on. T'Pol can't keep her trap shut. I'll transfer out as soon as we're done with this mission. I'll go away so you'll never have to see my ugly face again! I know I disgust you. Just get out and leave me alone!"

Archer wanted to cry. "Trip, you're not getting it. I don't hate you. You're not ugly. Please, listen to me," he begged.

Trip didn't seem to hear or believe a word spoken. His voice was beyond mere hurt and anger. Archer sensed true rage as Trip screamed, "I'm calling Malcolm. I don't think you being here is within regulations. He'll tell you that. I'm warning you. Get out!" Trip moved towards the intercom.

Archer held up his hands. "Ok, ok. I'm going. But you've got it all wrong, Trip." He was halfway to the door when Trip said softly, "What have I got wrong? You hated me enough as it was. Now you hate me even more. I'm a disappointment to you. God knows I paid the price for it bad enough." Trip's voice broke. "When Charles died I guess the universe decided to punish me by taking Lizzie. Don't you think I suffer enough? Do I really need you telling me you wouldn't have tried to save me because you cared about me as a friend; that you only were interested in having an efficient chief engineer?" He sat down on the bed. "You tell me, what have I got wrong?"

Archer moved back to the chair, tears began streaming down his face and his words came out in a rush. "Everything! I don't hate you. You're not a disappointment. The Xindi attack killing Lizzie isn't your fault. I was lying when I told you I would never have made the decision you did with the Cogenitor. The truth was I felt afraid that I might very well have done the same thing. I was trying to deny it to myself. And then, then I wanted to hold you, to say I was sorry. But I felt if I did that I'd ruin our friendship. And then I guess I just wrecked our friendship anyway. I couldn't find a way to apologize and every time I saw you I just wanted to take you in my arms and...well I just couldn't function so I blocked you out of my life as much as I could. I never would have guessed...I mean, I always thought you were straight."

Trip eyed him warily. "Same here."

Archer shrugged. "Well, anyway. I know nothing I say can ever be adequate reason for you to forgive me, and God knows I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to you and our friendship, and the chance we had for something more. So I understand if you'll want to leave after this mission. But please believe me, I was lying when I said I had Sim created only to keep my chief engineer. I would have done anything to keep you alive. By having Sim created I did something I don't think was very ethical. And rather than deal with that distressing thought I decided to reinforce the idea that I did it just so we could get through and finish the mission against the Xindi. You don't deserve what I've done to you and the only consolation I can offer you is that I think I hate myself more than you can ever hate me."

Tucker choked back a sob. "I'm sure that's the case, because I can't hate you, as much as I'd like to. The truth is, I still love you. I guess I always will. That's why everything has hurt so much."

"I don't deserve your love. You should have someone who would never treat you the way I have."

"Cap'n," Trip said softly. Then he stood up and walked over to where Archer sat. He squatted down until he was at Archer's eye level. "Jon, you're the only one I want."

Archer stood up and pulled Trip up to him, hugging him fiercely. "You'd even consider being with me after everything I've put you through?"

"I guess that's why they call it love, huh? Just promise me it'll never be like this again."

Archer smiled into Trip's shoulders. "Oh, I can't promise you that," he said in a seductive voice, "Because I like 'this' very much. I intend to hug you more often." And he tightened his hold on Trip bringing their groins into contact for the first time. Both of them gasped in pleasure.

Trip managed to find words anyway. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

"I know," Archer said seriously, "And I will never treat you like that again. I promise to always be here for you. Trip, I'll listen to you when you need to talk and hold you when you need to cry." He brought his hands up and lifted Trip's head up and kissed him softly on the lips. "One thing I think you should think about," he said.

"What's that?" Trip asked breathlessly.

"Don't be too hard on T'Pol. I'm grateful that she came to me. Otherwise who knows where'd we be?"

Trip nodded. "I suppose she did what she thought was best."

Archer held Trip tightly. "I love you, Trip. I know I've acted like I don't, but I really, truly do love you.""

"And I love you, Jon."

Trip ran his fingers through Archer's hair and kissed him deeply. Then he took Jon's hand and led them over to the bed. It was time to show each other how much they really loved the other.


End file.
